


В Небесной Канцелярии протекает кран

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Юри - так себе демон, а Виктор - так себе ангел. Юра - пока что не их клиент. (И вряд ли им когда-нибудь станет, они ведь даже не стараются)





	В Небесной Канцелярии протекает кран

**Author's Note:**

> написано для драгоценной кацу-чи! с днем рождения, котан!

 

 

## Преисподняя

 

Очередь тянулась куда-то вглубь бесконечного коридора, исчезала вдалеке, в дыме и поворотах. Пхичит трещал сразу по двум телефонам – мобильному и стационарному – и умудрялся не запутаться в том, что и кому говорить.

— Да-да, тридцать коробок с шипованными кнутами, точно. Доставить на третий уровень Бездны в отдел закупок. Там примут и распишутся, — менял телефон и возбужденно стучал ногой по небольшой педали рядом со столом, пуская разряд тока по узкой дорожке, на которой и умещалась длиннющая очередь. — Ты не поверишь, Лео, они опять напутали с поставками, пришлось все разгребать, ни минуты покоя, даже перерыва на обед нет, хотя, казалось бы, одна из лучших вакансий в Преисподней, а я что? Так выматываюсь, будто рядовой бес…

Очередь начинала возмущенно роптать и стонать, Пхичит вновь давил ногой на педаль, на некоторое время укрощая бунт, и продолжал болтать по телефону. Через пару секунд он вновь говорил по стационарному, рыча в трубку на древнем демоническом наречии проклятья и отсылая на нижний уровень Бездны, потому что сколько можно-то?!

Юри помялся у входа в приемную, потер замерзающие ладони и вздохнул. Новенькие охладители работали вовсю, даже фонтанчики лавы в углах не спасали. Пхичит кутался в модную накидку из чьей-то шкуры и не замечал его, погруженный в работу. Юри прошел к фонтанчику лавы и сунул туда ладони, тихонько застонав от удовольствия. Люцифер – заботливый работодатель, чтоб его опять расспрашивали о планах на женитьбу на семейном обеде – решил повысить уровень комфортности работникам Бездны и установил на всех практически уровнях охладители. И если раньше была блаженная, но невыносимая для грешников и слегка дискомфортная для демонов жара, то теперь она сменилась прохладой, от которой половина работников слегла на больничный. Юри пока держался.

Очередь вновь зароптала. Пхичит бросил взгляд на огромные часы, висящие на абсолютно пустой стене. Над часами располагалась бесполезная в данном случае надпись «Memento Mori». Очередь состояла из грешных душ уже почивших людей, а демоны были максимально бессмертны. Кто тот креативщик, решивший приделать эту надпись над часами, было неизвестно, но одно ясно точно – он в приемной больше не работает.

Пхичит положил трубку стационарного телефона на полагающееся ей место, убрал мобильный в карман новой ярко-красной рубашки, поправил волосы перед небольшим зеркальцем, расположившемся на столе, и достал бланк с ручкой. Громко объявил:

— Двигаем очередь, первый, ко мне!

Грешная душа, стоявшая в очереди впереди всех, со вздохом отделилась и подплыла к столу Пхичита. Тот хмыкнул, протянул бланк с ручкой и велел заполнять. Душа – Юри пригляделся, точно, девушка, - огляделась и осторожно взяла прозрачными пальцами ручку.

Несколько секунд было тихо, Пхичит откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, не следя за тем, что грешница пишет. Пару раз он тянулся к карману с телефоном, но останавливал себя с тяжелым вздохом и опускал руку обратно на колени.

— Перечень грехов? Я не знаю всех своих грехов, — недовольно сказала грешница.

— Что значит, не знаешь? Грешила и не понимала, что ли? У-у-у, милочка, это ты к нам надолго, — Пхичит хлопнул в ладоши и довольно их растер. Справа открылась дверь, и выглянул еще один демон, незнакомый Юри. — Забирайте, не знает, что натворила. Проверьте от начала жизни до самой смерти. А я позвоню в Суд, узнаю, почему не выдали ей справку с решением.

Пхичит подтянул к себе наполовину заполненный бланк, а грешницу увели. Очередь зароптала.

— А ну цыц, не то добавлю напряжения, — велел Пхичит и снял трубку телефона. Юри проследил за тем, как он набирает номер Верхового Загробного Суда, и вздохнул. Отвлекать было нельзя, Юри маялся, не вытаскивая ладоней из фонтанчика с лавой. — Это приемная Преисподней, младший демон хаоса Пхичит Чуланонт, у нас тут клиентка без справки. Да, Анна. Как забыли выдать?! Что значит, неувязочка? Это нарушение кодекса! Кого хотите присылайте со справкой. У нас работа стоит! Очередь переполнена!

Пхичит грохнул трубку и вытер пот с лица. Повертел головой, разминая шею, и заметил Юри.

— Юри! — резко вскочил и застучал копытами по каменному полу. Юри пошатнулся, когда Пхичит практически упал на него и попытался задушить в объятиях. — Вот день и стал лучше!

— Я отвлекаю… — Юри отступил на шаг. Лава впиталась в кожу и руки слегка замерцали оттенками красного и рыжего. Кивнул на очередь неуверенно.

— Ничего подобного, все равно это часть их наказания, что ты думаешь, я бы быстрее не работал? — возмутился Пхичит и усадил в соседнее кресло. Попытался налить настойки на слезах раскаивающихся, но Юри вежливо отказался. От такой крепости и захмелеть недолго. Да и горькие они, эти слезы раскаивающихся. — Ты по делу или по дружбе?

Юри бы и рад был, что сказать, что по дружбе, но даже ради этого он не пришел бы в приемную. Слишком давила обстановка, особенно бесконечная очередь. Поэтому Юри печально опустил глаза вниз и вздохнул. Протянул направление.

— Это что же, тебя действительно в надсмотрщики переводят? Кто автор этого гениального решения? — Пхичит изумленно изучил бумаги.

— Челестино, конечно. Я у него в ведомстве все показатели порчу, вот он и решил попробовать…

Пхичит фыркнул так выразительно, что Юри не сдержал улыбки.

Кацуки Юри, младший демон-искуситель, был известен всем. С самого его детства – а этот возраст считается у демонов-искусителей наиболее плодотворным – он проваливал все свои задания. Назначали ли его личным искусителем, оставался ли он просто в штате, все было бесполезно. Он просто не мог внушить человеку греховные мысли. Что, казалось бы, проще? Вот человек пьет с горя. Внуши ему, что стоит или учинить драку, или пуститься в разврат. Тут и ангел-хранитель будет бессилен! Разве что у Небесной Канцелярии большие планы на этого человека, тогда они подсуетятся…

Никаких планов на «подопечных» Юри у Небесной Канцелярии никогда не было. Ему давались самые простые случаи – уже все запущено, только маленький толчок сделать, и человек будет их клиентом. И ангел-хранитель ленивый, из штатных, и ситуация располагающая. И Кацуки Юри вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией делает работу ангела. Жалко ведь бедолаг. Сбились с пути, а тут еще демон нашептывает всякое.

У всей Преисподней действия Юри вызывали подергивания глаза. Юри даже водили к психологу. К лучшему психологу в Бездне, стоит заметить! Тот покачал головой и сказал, что Юри прекрасный здоровый демон, искуситель-соблазнитель с недюжинным талантом, только пробудить его надо. Потому Челестино и возился с ним, держал в штате. Давно бы выперли такого бесполезного с работы – и делай что хочешь.

— Тебе же запрещали ходить к грешникам, когда они проходят процедуры наказания, — Пхичит почесал бровь и принялся писать направления в различные кабинеты. — У них, мол, от этого надежда появляется на светлое будущее. А нам тут надежда не нужна, — Юри был Пхичиту друг, но истина, похоже, была дороже.

Юри вздохнул. Так все и было. Был период, когда его отправили в отпуск. Юри маялся бездельем и стал захаживать к грешникам на процедуры. И то ли он как-то особенно на них смотрел (Челестино с печалью обозвал это ангельским взглядом, обещающим избавление), то ли как-то по-особенному выглядел. А выглядел Юри практически стандартно. Практически. Рога, хвост, волосы черные, глаза черные – если надо все будет гореть адским пламенем. Обычно этого не требовалось – еще чего, пламень адский переводить! Но вот когтей да копыт, что были свойственны младшим демонам и бесам, у него не нашлось. Были небольшие клычки, но Пхичит плакал с них от умиления.

В общем, вид Юри не внушал страха, а взгляд был до того сострадательным, что ему запретили ходить на процедуры. Обычно-то, конечно, пускали. Следили, чтобы больше положенного грешникам не досталось, но иногда глаза прикрывали. А тут вроде и демон пришел, а все иначе. Эффективность процедур упала в несколько раз!

— Ладно. Вот тебе направления и бумажки с печатями, найдешь кабинеты? — Пхичит отложил здоровенное клеймо, которым ставил печати, подальше. Зазвонили телефоны: сначала мобильный, потом стационарный, Пхичит закатил глаза, клюнул Юри в щеку и вновь погрузился в рутину приемной. — По поводу наводнения не надо сюда звонить! Вам в Отдел Несчастных Случаев и Чрезвычайных происшествий. Да, Лео, ты не представляешь!..

***

Юри провел пальцами по волосам, убирая челку назад, глянул в зеркало, оценил шипастый кнут у себя на бедре и вышел из дома. В Преисподней всегда было оживленно, а из-за мелких бесов, снующих под ногами, еще и ходить было сложно. Юри чеканил шаг, вслушиваясь, как стучат каблуки его новых сапог. Кожаная одежда надсмотрщика скрипела при каждом движении.

Внезапно на него налетел маленький демон-посыльный с яркими волосами, чуть не сбил с ног, сам свалился и тут же вскочил, не рассиживаясь. Юри не успел извиниться, хотя его вины в этом столкновении и не было, как демон уставился на него во все глаза и открыл рот, начав тараторить:

— О, ты же Кацуки Юри! Я тобой так восхищаюсь! Твоя молчаливая борьба с несправедливостью нашего общества по отношению к людям достойна уважения. Меня зовут Минами. Минами Кейнджиро. Я хочу во всем быть как ты. Смотри, я даже клыки себе уменьшил, здорово да? — Минами потыкал языком в свои зубы и улыбнулся широко. — А еще, еще, когда я дорасту до искусителя, я обязательно поступлю в ведомство старшего демона Челестино, он очень крут, я думаю! И я точно однажды покрашу волосы в черный, чтобы быть, как ты…

Минами продолжил говорить о своих грандиозных планах, а Юри немного выпал из его речей. Часы, напоминая о времени, попытались перекусить запястье, но наткнулись на каменно-твердую кожу. Первый рабочий день он начнет с опозданием, кажется.

Юри остановил Минами, приложив ладонь к его рту. Минами осветился изнутри, а Юри властно и авторитетно, насколько мог, лупанул его по плечу и сказал:

— Только попробуй за мной повторить… — нормальной угрозы у Юри не было, потому что он был очень-очень плохим демоном. Но Минами закивал радостно, видимо, поняв. Юри убрал ладонь, и Минами тут же вывалил на него еще немного восторгов.

— О-о-о, так благородно! Я все равно не смогу быть в стороне, слишком вдохновляющий пример! Спасибо за все, — и резко ускорился, вспомнив о том, что является посыльным. Или нехороший блеск глаз Юри его все-таки испугал. Он был плохим демоном, но он все еще им был.

Юри расстроенно выдохнул, шлепнул по часам, чтобы не кусались, и поспешил к процедурным.

***

Адские муки имели два вида – вечные и процедурные. Вечным подвергались самые отпетые грешники, такие сволочи, каких даже демоны не переваривали. Профессиональные палачи мучили их на нижнем уровне Бездны, но Юри там никогда не бывал. Слышал байки о том, как там весело – стоны, вопли, жарища. Юри не был большим поклонником подобного, так что в подобные места не совался.

Процедуры же грешники проходили по расписанию каждый день – немного адских мук за этот грех, немного за тот, пара ложечек за все сразу, и обратно – в казематы.

— Не смотри ты на Юри, извращенец! — Джей-Джей ткнул одного из грешников носом в тетрадь. Грешник сверлил Юри жарким взглядом, облизывал его бедра, и Юри чувствовал себя наедине с инкубом. Этих скотин в Преисподней было надо еще поискать, но факт есть факт, его пытались соблазнить самым непристойным образом.

— Ну не могу я уже эту математику решать, ну товарищ начальник! — грешник взвыл. — Нет у меня никаких сил, давайте лучше сразу в котел или на сковородку?..

— Конечно, ты не можешь! Еще чего, на сковородку захотел. Сковородку нужно заслужить, они у нас сейчас новенькие, а ты – старый извращенец! Суд постановил тебе это наказание, вот и отбывай его, — Джей-Джей отвесил ему тумака.

— Товарищ начальник! — грешник протянул руки к Юри, схватился за шлевку ремня и потянул к себе. Юри испуганно замер.

— Юри! А ну ударь его кнутом или кастетом!

Надо сказать, что и кнут, и кастет ему выдали первоклассные. И дубинку, которая обрастала шипами в зависимости от того, насколько грешник был… грешен. Кастет был нацеплен на руку и блестел острыми металлическими шипами, то и дело раскаляющимися добела. Юри предпочитал игнорировать его наличие.

Бить грешника не хотелось. Тот хоть и был мутноватым типом, при жизни являлся человеком уважаемым – писатель, кажется, какой-то, лингвист. Гуманитарий, в общем. В суде с ним разобрались быстро, назначив пятьдесят лет ежедневное семичасовое решение математики. Наказание было на уровне детского сада, но этот грешник действительно страдал.

— Да, Юри, чтоб тебе ангелы пели! — Джей-Джей отцепил руку грешника и оттащил Юри подальше. Посмотрел на него, вздохнул. — Ты же демон, сделай морду демонической, а не это ангелоподобное выражение… Видишь, как эти засранцы распоясываются рядом с тобой?

Юри кивнул. До этого он проторчал около часа рядом с человеком, окруженным собаками. Так себе наказание, но, если учесть, что данный индивид собак ненавидел – был ими при жизни разорван, да еще и аллергию имел нешуточную:

— Ну как так, я же умер! Почему у меня до сих пор аллергия?! — Юри убрался подальше, потому что собаки ему нравились, такие умильные клыкастые морды, а грешнику он сочувствовал.

— Лучше бы тебя на твоем месте оставили, нет же ни проку, ни толку, — Джей-Джей огляделся по сторонам, посадил его в уголочек рядом с огромным шипастым дилдо. В Преисподней любили шипы. Грешник, которому предназначалась эта радость, недавно раскаялся и был препровожден в Чистилище, где его должны были окончательно избавить от скверны греха, а после отправить на Небеса.

Юри печально потыкал в дилдо пальцем. Хорошо, что этого бедолагу он тут не застал.

***

Адская Канцелярия, ничуть не менее бюрократичная организация, чем Небесная, с детства была для Юри домом родным. Правда, насчет всех бумажек, которые следовало собрать… Непонятно было, кто еще больше мучился – грешники или демоны.

Был однажды у них такой случай. Кто-то вызывал Люцифера при помощи древнего ритуала. Разумеется, Люцифер был слишком важной персоной, чтобы мотаться к смертным идиотам и выполнять их пожелания. На этот случай работал спецотряд, отправлявший на место вызова демона. И вот, тот прибыл на вызов, вернулся и стал заполнять бумажки на получение власти над миром. Тут печать поставить, там подпись получить… В общем, так запарился – выбил настоящую нешуточную власть, неограниченную, мощную. А человек к этому сроку возьми и помри от старости. Впрочем, душу он успешно продал, так что и попал в небезызвестное место. Адская Канцелярия, однако.

Пхичит болтал по телефону, что-то записывая в небольшой блокнотик. Очередь жалобно роптала и ныла. Часы на стене встали и не планировали двигать стрелками, так что «Memento Mori» казалась особенно драматичной надписью.

— А я что могу сделать, ангелы вас побери?! Два года, и мы отправляем в Чистилище. Что значит, судебная ошибка? Ах, раскаивался в проступке, а вы не учли? В следующий раз учитывайте! — он грохнул трубку на место, потер виски и заметил Юри. Улыбнулся широко и ясно. Спросил: — Ну как в надсмотрщиках ходится?

Ходилось не очень, именно поэтому Юри и был здесь. Пхичит понял это по его кислому виду. Юри подтолкнул к нему новое направление и жалобно попросил:

— Подпиши и поставь печать, а?

На душе было погано и хотелось расплакаться как маленькому бесенку, выпнутому из гнезда. Челестино вызвал его к себе в кабинет на третий день работы и покачал головой, показав на упавшие показатели эффективности работы процедурных. Юри опустил голову и виновато вздохнул. Вот бывает так, что рождаешься не в том месте.

— Тебе бы ангелом быть, честное слово, — сказал Челестино, и Юри, конечно, оскорбился – ангелом, хах, конечно. Но был согласен. Ангелом ему бы, наверное, больше пошло.

Пхичит посмотрел на сунутую под нос форму, вчитался внимательно и застыл. Нацепил очки, поднес бумажку поближе к глазам и перевел взгляд на Юри. Моргнул. Снял очки. Юри потупил голову и душераздирающе вздохнул. Очередь грешников завторила ему стенаниями.

— Командировка на Землю?

— На Землю, — согласился Юри.

— В человеческом теле?

— В человеческом теле, — стало совсем-совсем грустно.

— Юри, — сказал Пхичит.

— Да?

— Тебя же не изгоняют?..

Его, слава Люциферу, не изгоняли. Но вот буквально все держалось на волоске. Челестино так и сказал – на волоске. Слишком долго он покрывал милосердие и сострадание Юри, слишком часто сам Юри допускал ошибки.

Задание на Земле было последним, можно сказать, шансом исправиться. Его посылали туда даже не в виде личного демона-искусителя, а как просто человека. Ну кто лучше всех справляется с тем, чтобы сбивать с истинного пути? Сами люди.

— Мальчика зовут Юрий Плисецкий, ему пятнадцать лет. Засранец, каких поискать, но пока не наш клиент, — сообщил Челестино, дождался неуверенного кивка и продолжил. — Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы он стал нашим. Понятно?

 

 

 

## Небеса

 

— Как это вообще работает? — спросил Виктор, разглядывая пульт управления с множеством разноцветных кнопок и ползунков. — Всегда было ужасно интересно.

— Уйди, — велел Георгий с каменным выражением на лице и непроизвольно потянулся прикрыть собой пульт.

— Ну правда, как? Ты получаешь уведомление о чрезвычайной ситуации и жмешь на кнопку, которая отвечает за противодействие? А как поступает уведомление? Через молитвы? А в каком виде должна быть молитва? Хватит простого обращения к Богу? Или нужно какую-то зачитать? А без этого можно?

— Уйди от греха подальше, — Георгий все-таки подъехал на стуле к пульту и втиснулся между ним и Виктором. Это было практически оскорбительно такое недоверие – он же лет сто не ломал технику! Вполне себе надежный ангел!

— Да что такого, жалко рассказать, что ли? — Виктор обиженно выпятил губу. В этот момент гарнитура в ухе Георгия ожила, начав передавать сообщение, на одном из экранов появилось изображение обширного лесного пожара в реальном времени.

— Уйди, — мрачно буркнул Георгий, развернулся и стал тыкать на кнопки с сосредоточенным видом, бормоча в гарнитуру: — Протокол «Слезы Божьи» активирован, открыть пятый и шестой краны.

— Ага, — сказал Виктор самому себе и тихонько попытался выбраться из диспетчерской, но запнулся о шнурок на кроссовке, полетел вперед, задел шнур, вырвал вилку из розетки и обесточил всю комнату. — Ох, простите.

В темноте был виден сияющий нимб Георгия и его распахнувшиеся в гневе крылья. Виктор сглотнул. Виктор поспешил прочь, потеряв один кроссовок.

***

Яков расхаживал по келье Виктора и с патетичным видом ругал, припоминая все проступки от сотворения мира: Содом и Гоморра (Зачем вы туда вообще поперлись с Георгием, а? Потом ходи, уничтожай города), Великий Потоп (нет, правда, что за нелепая шутка с кранами и бедным Ноем?), Горящий Куст (хватило наглости!) и прочее-прочее… При этом Яков темпераментно размахивал найденным на месте преступления кроссовком Виктора, из-за чего вся речь казалась смешной, и воспринимать её всерьез не получалось. Виктор крепился, сознавая свою вину, но Ангел Господень с кроссовком в руках выглядел до того нелепым зрелищем, что порой смешинки не удавалось сдержать, и Яков начинал по новой.

— А что ты носишь на себе?! Разве это ангелу подобающая одежда?

Виктор оглядел себя: черные узкие джинсы, кое-где драные, но не слишком сильно, кеды, футболка черная с пиратским логотипом… Нахмурился и неуверенно посмотрел на Якова.

— А что не так-то? Сейчас все так одеваются!

— Кто все? Ты хоть одного ангела видел в подобной одежде? — сам Яков, как и положено, был в свободной белой робе и сандалиях. Ангельская мода нагоняла на Виктора такую тоску, что хотелось скидываться с облаков прямиком в Преисподнюю. Там и то повеселее, наверное, одеваются.

— Ну люди, люди! — Виктор фыркнул. — Создания Божии, сотворенные им по своему образу и подобию, почему бы не одеваться как они? Ну, Яков, не нуди.

Яков задохнулся, его взгляд заметался по келье, упал на мобильный телефон. Виктор попытался было встать и первым перехватить его, но сила архангела придавила его к месту. Ну все, пиши пропало.

— И что же ты слушаешь?

— Яков, не надо!

— Надо, Витенька, — Яков улыбнулся своей самой доброй улыбкой, повергающей в бегство легионы нечисти. Как раз плейлист был остановлен на «Powerwolf – Sanctified With Dynamite», и из динамиков весело полилось:

_Satani, satani, in amus dignita  
Satani, Satani, e vade retro sagitta*_

Яков резко выключил музыку и выразительно посмотрел на Виктора. Виктор опустил голову вниз, нимб его съехал на бок и слегка потускнел. Яков открыл рот, тут же его закрыл. Вздохнул. И как-то жалобно произнес:

— Витенька, ну что ты делаешь? За это ведь можно и в ссылку в Преисподнюю отправиться!

Виктор шмыгнул носом. Песня ему нравилась, даже несмотря на слова. Да и не особо они богохульные… наверное. Ну только разве что та часть про Сатану… Но Люцифер член семьи Божией, ничего такого! Он, можно сказать, Виктору старший брат.

Виктор глянул на Якова и решил свои слишком революционные для Небес мировоззрения оставить при себе. Не хватало еще архангела до сердечного приступа довести! В их-то неспокойное время…

— Прости, я раскаиваюсь, — сказал Виктор и даже попытался пустить слезу. Яков ему, конечно, не поверил. За тысячелетия он, видимо, привык.

— Нихрена ты не раскаиваешься, — отозвался Яков и вздохнул. — Я забираю у тебя телефон в наказание. И переоденься. И с завтрашнего дня ты играешь на арфе в нашем оркестре. Скажи спасибо, что не поешь в хоре!

Да какая разница, если оркестр аккомпанирует хору? Целый Божий день слушать ангельские песнопения и славные гимны! Лучше бы его в Преисподнюю сослали, честное слово!

***

Закинув ногу на ногу, Виктор сидел на диванчике рядом с Крисом. Был перерыв на обед, и очередь просителей была распущена, молитвы, приходящие в огромных количествах были отложены в длинный ящик. Почему-то люди считали, что Небесная Канцелярия должна их пожелания исполнять в ту же секунду, едва они упомянут в своей просьбе Господа Бога или одного из ангелов. Еще чего! Сами попробуйте чего-нибудь добиться, бездельники!

— А как тебе это? — Крис поправил очки на носу и зачитал. — «Господи, пожалуйста, пусть этот дурак уйдет от этой шлюхи и вернется ко мне! А я больше никогда-никогда не буду ему изменять!»

Виктор подавился водой, которую имел неосторожность отпить из прозрачного стакана. Крис иронично улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине.

— Вот это мое любимое. «Пожалуйста, светлые ангелы на Небесах, убейте мою соседку Минди, она выгуливает свою собаку на моей клумбе» По-моему, очаровательно. Особенно очаровательно, что они все такие вежливые, черт возьми!

— Кажется, они перепутали Канцелярии, — фыркнул Виктор. Тренькнул струной на арфе и совсем загрустил.

Оркестр, который состоял исключительно из арфистов и флейтистов, ибо иных музыкальных инструментов на Небесах просто не было, оказался наиболее грустным местом. Все играли хорошо, даже Виктор не слишком лажал, но унылые и однообразные мелодии лучше от этого не становились. Когда же к ним присоединился ангельский хор, Виктор заплакал по-настоящему. Это было до того уныло и пафосно, что он на полном серьезе стал мечтать отправиться в ссылку в Преисподнюю. Хуже всего было то, что его действительно могли туда… командировать, если он будет думать достаточно громко. Поэтому Виктор и сбежал к Крису.

Люди, надо сказать, вызывали у Виктора вполне конкретное отвращение. Глупые, мерзкие, всегда стремящиеся сделать друг другу хуже. Но их культура – не вся, но была терпимая часть – Виктору импонировала. Но людей он все равно не любил. Он был в них разочарован.

Из-за этого и не заладилась его карьера ангела-хранителя. Сначала это было здорово и весело, но все быстро испортилось, стоило понять, что для спасения вечной души нужно приложить буквально титанические усилия, а сам человек может за пять минут похерить все твои старания. Демонам было не нужно даже работать, правда. Люди сами справлялись!

Однажды был случай у Виктора с одной девчонкой. Чудесная девушка, Виктор с ней ладил, она была золото – светлая и чистая как горный хрусталь. И хотя, стоило сказать, что проходной порог на Небеса со временем сильно упал (ну не звери же они какие, понимают, что время меняется), она была выше планки во много раз. А потом случилась какая-то хрень: девчонка влюбилась. В другую девчонку. Виктор даже внимания не обратил, всякая любовь – замысел Божий, право слово. Только вот над избранницей «клиентки» не было ангела-хранителя, зато был демон-искуситель. И как Виктор ни мучился, бедняжку утянули в Преисподнюю с её же полного одобрения.

Виктор разозлился и уволился. Огорчился. Подумал, что все его проколы ничего не стоят по сравнению с этим.

— О, это мило. «Милый Боженька, сегодня умер мой пес. Он был очень хороший, хотя однажды напал на кошку. Надеюсь, он все равно попадет в рай»

— Какое славное дитя!

— Геннадий, шестьдесят восемь лет, — прочитал подпись Крис. Виктор кашлянул смущенно. — Все люди дети в сравнении с нами.

***

С самого утра Небесная Канцелярия стояла на ушах. Все куда-то носились, чем-то были серьезно заняты. Перед входом учения проводило Светлое Воинство, и от их блестящей брони слезились глаза.

Виктор, пришедший потолковать насчет возвращения телефона, почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Крылья за спиной поджались, перышки задрожали – такое стояло напряжение. Яков тоже сменил робу на доспех, а Лилия распустила волосы. Виктор посмотрел на них и понял: дело труба.

В последний раз такое проводилось во время столкновения за Сына Божиего. Хотя технически все они были его детьми, им это не помешало устроить стычку по этому поводу с кровавым выяснением отношений и всем таким. Виктору от этого было невероятно плохо. Родившись ангелом-покровителем влюбленных, он не принимал насилие в любом его виде. Тогда ему настойчиво пихнули копье в руки – сражайся. А Виктор не Георгий – какое ему копье, каких змеев побеждать?

В общем, Виктора откачивали всей Канцелярией, даже готовились обратиться к самому Господу! Виктор после был тронут всеобщей к нему любовью. Сейчас, похоже, намечалось что-то в том же духе. Виктор покрепче вцепился в арфу.

— Верховный Загробный Суд постановил…

— Это была ошибка, та душа принадлежит нам…

— Пошатнули систему и равновесие…

— Послали демона к последнему нейтральному…

— Нужен ангел в ответных мерах….

— Все будут заняты в столкновении…

— Кхм, — влез Виктор.

Ангельский генеральский совет дружно обернулся к нему. Наверное, стоило тихонечко уйти. Виктор вообще не знал, чего хотел добиться. Честное слово, Виктор понятия не имел, почему хотел привлечь к себе внимание. Не по поводу телефона точно. Было тревожно. Он не хотел вновь наблюдать битву Бессмертных.

— Витенька, — мягко сказала ему Лилия с доброй улыбкой. — Солнышко.

Два факта о Лилии: она никогда не звала его «Витенькой» и «Солнышком», а еще никогда не распускала волосы в мирное время. Язычники с севера назвали бы её валькирией, и Виктор был с ними абсолютно согласен. Крылатая дева войны.

— Ты-то нам и нужен! — обрадовался Яков.

— Это вряд ли, — ответил Виктор. — Помните, сломал пульт управления? Устроил Великий Потоп? Говорил с Моисеем в виде говорящего куста?

— Ах, такие глупости! — Яков отмахнулся. — Ты же любишь всякие земные безделушки? Командируем тебя, значит, на Землю! К людям.

— А может не надо? — жалобно спросил Виктор.

— Надо, Витенька, надо.

## ________

*Satani, Satani, in amus dignita  
Сатана, Сатана, почитаемый,  
Satani, Satani, e vade retro sagitta  
Сатана, Сатана, поверни стрелы вспять.

 

 

 

## Земная любовь

 

Юра оказался… трудным. Юри досталось тело молодого человека, похожего на него самого как две капли воды. И возраст его уже перевалил через людское совершеннолетие, что сильно затрудняло задачу. Юри попытался познакомиться с Юрой прямо на улице, не зная, как еще это можно сделать, и был принят за извращенца.

— Я не из этих ваших! — возмущенно заорал Юра и с размаху ударил ногой. Юри упал на землю, непривычно чувствуя физическую боль. — В следующий раз ментов вызову!

«Ментов» Юри не боялся. В конце концов, силы все еще были при нем, пусть и весьма ограничено. А после болезненного удара маленького нахала действительно захотелось затащить в Преисподнюю, уложить на новенькую сковородочку с антипригарным покрытием и наслаждаться воплями. Юри ужаснулся своим демоническим мыслям. Мир людей – страшное место, поверьте демону из Бездны.

Второй раз Юри притащился на место подработки Юры. Тот стоял в нелепом здоровенном костюме и потел, раздавая листовки. Юри подошел поближе, не опасаясь удара – в этом костюме особо ногами не помашешь.

— Могу помочь, — предложил Юри наполовину от чистого сердца, наполовину рассчитывая заиметь какие-никакие права на чистую душу.

— Снова ты? — рассердился Юра. — Вот же упрямый.

— Упрямый, — Юри и спорить не стал, это ему всегда говорили. — Я правда могу помочь, ты же не раздашь эти листовки до конца дня.

Юра помялся-помялся и согласился. Ну и правильно, чего потеть, если можно получить все, что нужно легким путем? Юри улыбнулся грустно и немного пошаманил. Идущие мимо люди нестройной волной сменили направление и двинулись к Юре за листовками, тот только и успевал, что их отдавать.

Когда последняя листовка покинула его руки, Юри ослабил воздействие, и люди перестали ему подчиняться. Ах, как легко это было! Люди такие слабые, такие покорные… Где же ангелы, почему сидят в своей Канцелярии и ничего не делают?

— Ты что, колдун? — настороженно спросил Юра, двинувшись в сторону склада, куда должен был сдать костюм.

— Не совсем, — Юри сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Если позволишь купить тебе мороженое, я все расскажу.

— Да ты ко мне подкатываешь, извращенец! — Юра возмущенно засопел. Как-то обиженно. — Я тебе не мальчик по вызову.

— Я знаю, — Юри хотел было коснуться его плеча, но не рискнул. — И я не подкатываю. Просто жарко же, мороженое будет кстати.

И Юра согласился. Может, дело было в том, что работало демонически-искусительское обаяние, может, в том, что Юру никто никогда не угощал мороженым. Мало ли. Юри решил не анализировать, а просто купил то эскимо, в которое ткнули. Себе взял какой-то шоколадно-молочный рулет. Тоже мороженое. Юра покрутил пальцем у виска, но комментировать не стал.

Они расположились в парке, с трудом найдя лавочку в теньке. Голуби прохаживали неподалеку, прикормленные какой-то смеющейся парочкой, больше целующейся, чем обращающей на голубиное сборище внимание. Светило солнце, и Юри щурился. Его мороженое начало таять, и, наверное, его надо было есть ложечкой с тарелки.

И в этот момент в начале парковой аллеи сконцентрировался свет, засиял так ярко, резанул глаза. Юри зажмурился, а когда вновь посмотрел, по дороге шел… ангел. Он был в человеческом обличии, но его аура была явно видна. Его светлый нимб над головой, его огромные белые крылья. И главное – восхитительный свет, которым он озарял окружающее пространство.

Ангел подошел к ним, и Юри тут же устыдился себя. Как он мог видеть ангельскую сущность, так и его черная демоническая должна была быть открыта перед ангелом. И в нем не было ничего красивого, только грязь, которую должно было желаться стереть с лица земли.

Юри сжался, опустил голову. Мороженое совсем растаяло и закапало на землю. Юри машинально облизал пальцы и уставился на ангела. Ангел уставился на него в ответ.

 

***

 

Виктор никогда до этого не встречал таких демонов. Довольно проблематично встретить демонов на Небесах. То есть, невозможно. А все демоны-искусители были как на подбор стремные существа, на которых дольше одной минуты смотреть не представлялось возможным.

Этот демон был самым очаровательным существом во всей вселенной. А то, как он облизал пальцы при первой их встрече, окончательно отбило разум. Возможно, это был правильный демон-искуситель, потому что Виктор тут же захотел согрешить. Очень. Захотел.

И звали его Юри, что было особенно смешно, потому что звучало похоже на имя их «клиента». И он им нихрена не поверил.

— Ангел и демон? Совсем поехавшие, что ли? Сначала один извращенец, потом второй извращенец, еще и оба психопаты, — Юра повертел пальцем у виска. — Придурки.

И, в общем, убеждать его было необязательно в правдивости того, кем они являются, но они с Юри начали, внезапно даже для самих себя. Юри был искренним и честным, так и сказал, что хочет забрать душу. Виктор восхитился и решил действовать так же. А потом Юра встал и ушел.

— Кажется, мы остались у разбитого корыта, — сказал Виктор печально. Юри робко на него посмотрел и улыбнулся неуверенно.

— Да, наверное. Но мы можем попытаться завтра. Или послезавтра. Еще не все потеряно.

— О, конечно, — согласился Виктор, который готов был торчать рядом с Юрой ежечасно, если там будет Юри. Потому что характеристика Юры, выданная в Канцелярии, его не вдохновила, а вот прекрасные темные глаза Юри – вполне.

***

— Так что я получу, если попаду в Ад? — спросил Юра. Они вновь сидели на лавочке в парке и кормили голубей. Теперь это делали они, а не целующаяся парочка, которой не было. На этот раз Виктор помог Юре с работой, и Юри только поражался благостным выражениям лиц людей, на которых Виктор воздействовал. В конце концов, как оказалось методы не слишком и отличны.

— Мы не говорим Ад, мы говорим Преисподняя. И не Рай, а Небеса, — поправил Юри. Очень важно быть корректным в формулировках.

— Да наплевать, что я получу?

— Вечные мучения? — предположил Виктор осторожно. Юри глянул на него смущенно. На Викторе была футболка с надписью «Hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon madam». Виктор выглядел гордым своей футболкой. Виктор был странным ангелом.

Совершенно восхитительным, но странным.

— Поначалу, — согласился Юри. — Но если ты не раскаешься, то сможешь стать демоном сам, получить должность палача и жить в Преисподней. Или если раскаешься, то потом попадешь на Небеса.

— А на Небесах? — Юра почесал затылок.

— На Небесах скучно, все в белом и музыка дерьмо, — сознался Виктор печально. — Так что я не буду спасать твою душу, иди в Преисподнюю.

— Слышишь… — Юра надулся. — Сам туда иди, задница пернатая. Я и без вас прекрасно проживу. Не надо мне ни в Рай, ни в Ад. И вообще помирать в ближайшее время не собираюсь. У меня вон дедушка, кошка и мой дружбан Отабек.

При упоминании Отабека Юра покраснел. Юри признал в этом румянце смущение, к которому успел привыкнуть за два дня рядом с Виктором, который чуть ли не на голове стоял, решив потаскать его с собой по миру людей.

И, в общем, это было даже неплохо. Намного лучше, чем печально торчать под окнами дома Юры.

— О-о, он тебе нравится, да? — а вот с чем у Виктора было плохо, так это с чувством такта. Он вообще не был способен остановиться в нужный момент.

— Чего?! Да не из этих я! Дожили, приписанный ангел сам меня в Ад отправить хочет, да еще и с таким грехом!

— Но это не грех, — влез Юри, погладив злящегося Юру по плечу.

— Нет, не грех, — согласился Виктор и улыбнулся. — Я не хочу тебя туда отправлять. Может, самую чуточку.

— Ну ты и ангел… — пробормотал Юра.

 

***

 

В перерывах между попытками оказать достойные знаки внимания не замечающему этого Юри и попытками не дать Юре превратить свою жизнь в Ад прямо сейчас, Виктор пытался связаться с Крисом. Как ни странно, но на попытки ухаживать за Юри уходило времени больше, чем на попытки спасти душу Юры, ибо с этим прекрасно справлялся тот же… Юри. Сначала Виктор не поверил, но после стал приглядываться и замечать маленькие детали. Когда Юра злился и впускал в себя гнев, Юри успокаивал его легким прикосновением, когда Юра унывал, Юри подбадривал его доброй улыбкой. Виктор даже обеспокоился, кто из них ангел-хранитель, черт возьми.

— Что это ты делаешь? — спросил Виктор после того, как Юри отговорил Юру чистить морду одному задире.

Юри покраснел, дернулся и отвел взгляд. Прикусил губу, стал весь такой милый и невинный, что даже хвост и рожки, проступающие через человеческий облик, не могли сделать его подобным демону.

— Ничего… Виктор, правда, ничего, — Юри отступил в сторону, пытаясь обойти, но тут их глаза встретились. Румянец на щеках Юри стал еще интенсивнее, а адский пламень вспыхнул в его взгляде. Виктор ощутил, как его ангельская сущность дрожит и трепещет перед силой Преисподней, и сам с восторгом почувствовал, как дрожат колени. — Виктор…

— Да, Юри? — это получилось надрывно и хрипло, совсем не по-ангельски, но Юри вздрогнул и чаще задышал.

И в этот момент их прервал заглянувший в кухню Юра. Стоит сказать, что он забил на их преследования и позволил им отираться в квартире, когда дедушки не было дома.

— Что это вы тут делаете, извращенцы?

— Обсуждаем бессмертие твоей души, — тут же отозвался Виктор, не переставая смотреть на Юри. Тот тоже не отводил взгляд.

— Спасибо, не надо! — рявкнул Юра, и пришлось отступить. Виктору, впрочем, казалось, что он мог провести вечность, глядя на Юри, ибо это было самым чудесным зрелищем. Помимо этого Юри был таким славным и добрым, каким на его памяти не были даже ангелы. И Юри не был правильно скучным, в его глазах горел дьявольский огонь…

Был ли влюблен Виктор? Однозначно, да! Ждет ли союз демона и ангела что-то хорошее? Почему бы и нет?..

В общем, у него было несколько причин дозвониться на Небеса, чтобы поболтать с Крисом, и когда это наконец произошло, Виктор сидел на крыше какого-то деревянного храма в Таиланде, потому что так можно быть ближе к Богу, разве нет? Для ангела Виктор слишком плохо разбирался в религиях. Но у людей и правда все было чертовски запутано, они даже с дурацким христианством так намудрили, что… сколько там разветвлений?..

— Черт побери, Виктор, наконец-то ты позвонил, — первым делом сказал ему Крис, и это даже не было грубо. Почти не было.

— Как война? — спросил Виктор.

— Шикарно, её нет, — ответил Крис и рассмеялся. — Они заседают в Суде так долго, что я даже перестал подслушивать и подсматривать. Господь Бог и Люцифер туда не явились, конечно. В смысле, чем они вообще занимаются, когда не устраивают семейные ужины?..

Виктор облегченно выдохнул и улегся на крыше, глядя на звезды. Он бы хотел, чтобы Юри сейчас был рядом с ним. В Преисподней точно нет звезд, нет прекрасного ночного неба, нет рассветов и закатов. Как и на Небесах, к сожалению.

— Люди самые счастливые существа во вселенной, — внезапно сказал он Крису. — Только тратят жизнь не на то, что нужно. Нет, есть те, кто делает стоящие штуки. Типа этой их крутой музыки. Или книг. Или… Всякое.

— Да, Виктор, — согласился Крис с усмешкой, которая так отчетливо слышалась в его голосе. — Всякое.

Виктор чувствовал себя странно. Неопределенно. Восхитительно. Потерянным. Живым.

— Ангел-хранитель остается с человеком на всю его жизнь, верно?

— Как и демон-искуситель, — ответил Крис, усмешка все еще проступала, и Виктор неожиданно для себя смутился. Наверное, Крис знал. Нет, он точно знал. С Небес все видно. — А люди могут жить больше ста лет. Особенно, если им немного помочь.

— О! Сто лет. Меня устраивает. Меня более чем устраивает. Спасибо, Крис. Позвони, как они закончат судиться.

— Они никогда не закончат, наверное, — раздраженно пробурчал Крис.

 

***

 

— Думаю, мне придется выполнять твою работу, если ты выполняешь мою, — лукаво улыбнулся Виктор, подходя ближе. Юри сидел на подоконнике, охраняя сон Юры. Пахло сладко какими-то цветами из палисадника рядом с подъездом, шумела разгульная ночь, и Юри испытывал необъяснимое жаркое томление в груди.

— Прости, — только и смог ответить Юри. Виктор был прекрасен, Виктор был тем идеалом, который Юри подсознательно надеялся увидеть в окружающих его демонах. И при этом Виктор был ангелом.

— Не волнуйся, мы с ним до конца его жизни, — весело сказал Виктор, сел на подоконник рядом, взял за руку и заставил их обоих вывалиться из окна.

Юри не успел испугаться. Юри не успел рассердиться. Виктор распахнул свои огромные белые крылья, мерцающие за его спиной неровной тенью, проступая через человеческий облик. Виктор удерживал их в воздухе, улыбался и выглядел смешным и счастливым.

И тогда Юри рискнул поцеловать его.

И тогда Виктор поцеловал его в ответ.

И где-то далеко-далеко замер Судья, скучающий на дебатах вечно несогласных друг с другом ангелов и демонов. Замер и облегченно улыбнулся.

 


End file.
